Geno
Geno is one of the unlockable characters. He was added in v.0.7. Moveset Basic moveset: -Kick: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 1 damage. -Chop: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 1 damage (3 when HP is 50 or lower). -Jump Roll: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 1 damage (4 when HP is 50 or lower). -Dive: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. -Punch: By tapping either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage (4 when HP is 50 or lower). Specials: -Geno Beam: By pressing the second button, this ranged attack deals 4 damage. Geno Flash: By pressing down and the second button, this ranged attack deals 3 damage. When it hits up close it deals 5-8 damage. Spin Jump: By pressing up and the second button, this attack does 1-3 damage. Showdown Attack: Geno Whirl: Geno unleashes a golden ray that does 20 damage. Attributes Geno The Super Star is 6th in the S Tier, the highest of the lightweights. Geno rivals Bowser for the greatest spacing in the game. His Geno Flash is among the best projectile in the game Due to its ability to travel all the way across the screen and has a chance of dealing a whopping 10 damage when it hits up close. Combined with his amazing mobility and having an exclusive advanced technique, his "poor cqc" can be semi worked around. It's still pretty bad, however, but not as bad as Andy described it, as his dive attack is actually pretty good, and his chop attack isn't too shabby. But when his damage is below 50 Geno can be quite a comeback character with his strengthened attacks. Not to mention his small frame makes it hard to hit him. But of course, he has his flaws. His Geno beam is really easy to get a hit, that is if your range is actually right, as it is very short and has a lot of starting and ending lag. His Spin Jump is also pretty meh, and his punch attack is just plain terrible, even below 50. Nevertheless, the Stars have chosen an excellent fighter to participate in the game. How to unlock '''WARNING: '''This contains spoilers. and Bowser in the Forest Maze]] Clear Target Smash 10 times. Aerial Sliding Geno is known to be an amazing spacer, but bad at close quarter combat (CQC). However, there's a way to make it seem less bad. This is also a Geno exclusive technique called "aerial sliding". This makes Geno so far the only character to have an advanced technique used in competitive play. This is done by running and activating your aerial attack just before you hit the ground, but you have to get a running start in order to do it correctly. This will make Geno slide a little during the animation of his aerial. This is also a surprisingly decent escaping technique (minus the infamous ending lag). Trivia Geno100.png|Blue Geno Geno200.png|Red Geno Geno300.png|Yellow Geno geno400.png|Pink Geno * Geno is the heaviest of the Lightweight characters. * His real name in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars is ♥♪!? * Geno is the only unlockable character to first appear in a Mario RPG game. Which is Super Mario RPG. * Geno is the first unlockable character to be announced and showcased in a Mushroom Kingdom Showdown update video. * Geno is the only unlockable character to have a stage come with them. * Along with Wario, Fawful, and E.Gadd, Geno is an "owner" of a stage. (Forest Maze) * Geno is the only character to not be a character owned by Nintendo, as he is owned by Square. * Geno's down special can't break targets. * Geno's artwork in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown is the only one based off of a fan-game. (Being Super Smash Bros. Crusade). .]] Category:V.0.7 Category:Lightweight Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Tier S Characters Category:Very High Tier Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Stage Owner